This invention provides novel benzoylphenylurea inseciticides and novel methods of inhibiting cockroaches.
A broad class of benzoylphenylurea insecticides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356. Hexaflumuron, a commercially significant benzoylphenylurea, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,405. Use of hexaflumuron to control cockroaches is disclosed in WO 94/03066.
We have discovered that certain novel benzoylpheylureas have substantially greater activity against cockroaches than would have been expected based on comparison with the closest prior art, i.e. hexaflumuron. The novel compounds can also be used to control other insects, such as ants, fleas, and termites.